


I'll Tell You a Story

by coloursacrossme



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Pain, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursacrossme/pseuds/coloursacrossme
Summary: The Doctor hasn't had a migraine before... She thinks... Maybe she has. At this moment in time she can't quite remember. All she knows is that she definitely doesn't like it.The Doctor gets a migraine but at least she has Yaz.





	I'll Tell You a Story

Pain.  
That's all she can think about it.  
Or... She'd think about it if she had the ability to think at all right now. The front of her head felt like it was being jagged with a million tiny needles.  
She was so heavy.  
The Doctor tried to move her arm to shield the light that was coming through her closed eyelids. Did her arm always feel like it had a weight stuck to it? She can't remember. No. Probably not. Or she hopes not because that would make things very unenjoyable.  
It had all been going so well: they had spent the best part of three days on the most vibrant coloured planet in the universe. The sea was gold and the ground was a gorgeous pink: and not to mention they did the best milkshakes in the universe.  
Yaz, Graham and Ryan had went off to bed and The Doctor had amused herself talking to the TARDIS and playing with the controls, maybe they had changed since three days ago? Never be too sure. That's when she felt it, a quick but burning agony spike behind her eyelids. She stumbled a little out of shock. That wasn't good. She'd felt a lot of pain before, enough to know when something doesn't feel right. She wondered if she should call Yaz or... But no, she needn't worry them, they had had such a good time, no point in ruining it. But with every second the pain seemed to last longer and get stronger every time. Wheezing a little from the last flare, The Doctor leaned on the TARDIS. It'll pass soon, it'll pass soon... She didn't know how long it had been but it was a little too warm, and that's when she found herself trying to shake her jacket off and losing her balance. She stumbled a little, trying to catch herself but wasn't fast enough. Which is why half an hour later she's a whimpering mess on the floor. She would get up but she thinks she might be sick if she moves her head. Something in the back of her mind says migraine. Does she get migraines? Did she get migraines? Maybe this body does. That'd be new. Colours moved in swirls, disorientating her. Was she lying down? Oh yeah she was. Almost forgot that. The cold floor of the TARDIS was seeping into her back. A thin layer of sweat was greasing her brow. Ugh. If only she had something comfy just to...  
"Doctor?!"  
Hmm. That almost sounded like... Was that from her brain, she couldn't tell.  
"Doctor!... Okay, you're okay"  
Okay, no, not just her brain: someone was touching her. Wait. A hand was suddenly on her forehead and there was a pained groaning sound. Oh, that could have been her.  
"Doctor can you hear me? Doctor?"  
Yaz.  
She should probably do something. Maybe smile. Yaz likes smiles.  
What must have come out must not have been a smile as Yaz was now seeming to be muttering to herself anxiously.  
"Mmm..kay..."  
"You're not okay, Doctor. What's wrong?" She knew that if she could open her eyes right now she'd see those big brown eyes looking down at her.  
"Mmm.?"  
"Doctor where does it hurt?"  
She was whispering now, must have made a face at her voice. Whoops. She liked Yaz's voice. Just. So loud...  
"Is it your head? Okay Doctor, I'm going to lift your head up and put it on my lap okay?"  
So soft. So nice. Yaz. A part of her wanted to curl up and run away but the other part wanted to be held. She hadn't been held in so long. Ever so slowly Yaz placed her hands behind her head, she didn't miss how her fingers grazed over the side of her face on their way there. She almost had time to appreciate her soft fingers when a wash of agony ripped through her skull as Yaz moved her head to her lap.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Shhh, shhh. I've got you. Shhh just breathe. That's it, just breathe Doctor. Shh"  
She could feel a bit of water run into her ear from the corner of her eye. Was she crying? Crying. In front of Yaz. Precious, sweet Yaz.  
"Don't worry, it's okay. You're okay."  
A hand was stroking her sweaty hair out of her face. The nausea was strong but she risked squinting her eyes open to look at the woman above her.  
"Hey, just relax alright?"  
"Mmhmm"  
"Do you want me to tell you a story? My mum used to tell me stories when I was sick"  
"Mhmm"  
"It's about an alien. You'll never believe it. She was the smartest alien in the entire universe. Not only was she smart but she was kind. Very kind. She made everyone she came across feel special. It takes a very amazing person to do that: make people feel special..."  
Squinting up through the tears a soft smile filled The Doctor's face.  
"You make me feel special too Yaz..."  
As sleep slowly took her, the feel of a warm hand caressing her head, The Doctor thought, maybe migraines aren't too bad after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, little thing I wrote up instead of studying cause I'm trash. First fanfic I have written despite roaming this site for years.  
> P.s I'm thirsty for more doctor hurt and Yaz comforting fics, please write some for me.


End file.
